bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:StarBlaze
Huge Mistake I'm just gonna tell you Ten, that what we discussed yesterday sadly aren't in affect as it turns out that Blut actually DOES make the reishi flow directly into the blood vesels of the user; since obviously merely pumping reishi into the bloodstream won't protect against an attack. It seems that it operates on a principle similiar to Hanki; meeting the force of the other blow with sufficient energy from ones own body, given how Quincy can absorb energy from the environment at accelerated rates, this is usually not a problem; however, Blut does stop the bloodstream which, considering Vladik is human is a very very bad thing to do; it would leave his entire body temporarily paralyzed and could cause all kinds of nasty side-effects; permanent brain damage due to the brain not getting circulation, bla-bla. Here is the full text of the mechanics behind Blut by the way, taken directly from Bleach Wiki; and I quote. "By making reishi flow directly into their blood vessels, users of this technique are able to drastically increase their attack and defense power. However, despite the significant danger this potentially presents to one's opponents, Blut possesses one major flaw. Because the independent forms of the technique for attack and defense operate using two different reishi systems, they cannot be employed simultaneously" As you see, that's how it actually works - its useage of the reishi network is merely to pump that energy into the blood vessels. So, lets iterate what would happen if Vladik took on the Ikkotsu punch head on, without flinching as he's somehow miracolously managed. Shall we? #The massive exertion put on the blood vessels by Sei's megaton punch would cause each and every one of his blood veins and blood vessels to rupture violently, due to the fact that the energy is held within a very narrow and finite space; which would then be forced to expand with gruesome velocity. The result would be internal bleeding, blood oozing from every pore on his entire body, most certainly not a pretty sight. He'd die within mere moments. #Ikkotsu, despite its name and appearance is not a bludgeoning attack, but rather a wave-form attack, which PROJECTS the force of an attack through the MEDIUM. The force of Sei's Ikkotsu would've created a ripple of energy which would've pulsed through the entirety of Vladik's immensely fragile human body, and destroyed every single atom instantly, he'd fall to the ground in a pool of jelly-like goo; with all his bone structure disintegrated. Remember how Yamamoto's Ikkotsu effortlessly punched a hole through Wonderweiss stomach, completely ignoring the latters very resilent Hierro. You could argue that Ikkotsu doesn't work like that, but its a moot point because Seireitou's Ikkotsu does work like that, just check out on his article. Moreover, this would be the Ikkotsu you'd have to adhere to when fighting Seireitou. #The immense concussive force generated in the wake of the Ikkotsu would've slipped through the Blut's defenses, aka those regions where the veins don't reach, which is quite a few by the way. The force would then enter his body directly and distribute itself evenly, causing his extremely vulnerable organs irreparable damage, ripping them out of their place in the body, messing with the inner workings of his internal luggage and what have you. That alone would cause him to die an undetermined number of times due to how many vital organs Seireitou's Ikkotsu would annihilate. #The immense wind-pressure generated by the Ikkotsu punch, which by the way would be directed solely at Vladik's head; would in the best case scenario snap his neck like a twig, alternatively it would cause the much more brutal effect of ripping his head clean off his shoulders and send it reeling throughout the entire battlefield in a rather macabre display. Or the vast difference in air pressure in and outside of his skull could cause the entire thing to cave in, or simply explode; the way Seireitou originally intended it to. #Lastly, the tremendous updraft would rip Vladik right off of his feet and send him reeling backwards like a ragdoll caught in a storm; the immense velocity of this movement would serve to break every single bone in his body, including snapping his neck like a twig, just like before; I hope for his own sake that it kills him, spending the rest of your life paralyzed and resigned to a wheelchair isn't exactly nice. Conclusion, Vladik just died at least 10 times in rapid succession; which mean Seireitou's Ikkotsu pretty much surpassed the destructiveness of a nuclear warhead, just on a single target. Kubo may ignore biology and how the human body and his horribly flawed technique works, because he's the Mangaka and he doesn't give a damn as long as it pushes the story forward. Cause he really doesn't respect his own series anymore, we probably respect it more than he does at this point. You however, as one of the top roleplayers in the community simply cannot ignore these issues, roleplaying doesn't work that way. If you want to roleplay a Quincy, that's awesome, but you've got to stick to their already prewritten limitations and restrictions. There is a reason why Quincy are so very hard to roleplay as, after all and that is because they're incredibly fragile and there's a ton of different ways to kill them. Anyway, obviously, no hard feelings from me - you merely overestimated Kubo's capabilities and severely misunderstood the concept of Blut. You made a mistake pal, kinda like me and that Kido Net in our roleplay, good lord that was embarassing! Also, since I'm finding our roleplays with Vladik to be a ton of fun, please go back and fix your mistake - so that he doesn't use Blut, cause getting Vlad killed would be a waste of an excellent character with alot of promise. Njalm (talk) 14:03, October 29, 2012 (UTC)